


Tea Time at the Burrow

by SilverSpell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Al is a potions wiz kid, Family, Family Bonding, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff Albus Potter, James and Hagrid are BFFS, Lily is a sneaky Slytherin, Louis really loves his hair, Meet the Family, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Prank Wars, Rose just wants to eat chicken pie, Scorpius loves Rose, Scorpius respects that, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Time Travel, and prank people, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpell/pseuds/SilverSpell
Summary: After a prank gone wrong Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Al Potter take refuge in an empty broom cupboard, only to discover a secret passageway leading under the castle. However, instead of ending up in Hogsmead, the trio find themselves trapped 27 years in the past. Harry is suspicious, Dumbledore seems oddly unconcerned, Scorpius is exasperated, and Rose just wants to eat a piece of pie!





	Tea Time at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: When I started writing this, I did not believe in a million years that there would be a Harry Potter theatre production that featured the time travelling shenanigans of the next generation. Because of that, this piece diverges from the Cursed Child completely. I guess you could call it an AU? Maybe? Since I haven’t even read the cursed child script?
> 
> Anyway, here it is. I will hopefully update this on a semi regular basis. I have written most of the chapters already, so it shouldn’t take too long to finish this thing…I hope…

“Rose, this wasn’t part of the plan.” Scorpius said between heavy breaths, peeking his head out of the empty broom closet they were currently hiding in.

Behind him Rose simply huffed, pushing back her tangled locks with minimal success. “What do you mean not part of the plan,” she said, her cheeks still red from running. “This is bloody brilliant! Think of it as being officially added to the plan.”

Scorpius cracked his knuckles; his eyes still glued to the empty hallway. “You can’t just add things to the plan Rose. There are guidelines you have to follow. People you have to talk to. Your cousin is going to kill us.”

She waved her arms, rolling her eyes at him. “You should have more faith in me Scorp. When have my plans not worked out?"

“Last week. Potions. You set Al’s tie on fire.”

“Nothing but a mishap. It could have happened to anyone,” Rose said, slumping to the ground. Scorpius watched as she rolled her sleeves back with quick, deft movements. Rose’s hands mesmerised Scorpius. They never seemed to stop moving.

He gave her a pointed look. “Face it Rose, you may have brilliant ideas, but when it comes to execution, you’re hopeless.”

“I am not!”

Scorpius rose one eyebrow, and watched with satisfaction as Rose’s head fell into her hands. “Don’t give me the eyebrow Scorp. You know how much I hate the eyebrow.”

“You deserve the eyebrow after what just happened. I can’t believe you did that to Louis’ hair. You know it’s his most prized possession.”

Rose stuck a hand in her pocket and brought out her wand, twirling it in her palms absentmindedly. “It’s not my fault Louis has no personal boundaries. How was I supposed to know that he would drink James’ pumpkin juice?”

  
After double-checking the hallway one last time Scorpius closed the door all the way, enveloping the pair in darkness. Rose gave a muttered “lumos” and set her wand on the ground. The uneven slope of the floor made it roll in Scorpius’ direction, casting elongated shadows across the wall.

  
Scorpius sighed and sat next to Rose, feeling the tickle of her unruly hair against his cheek. “So what are we going to do now, oh masterful planner,” he asked.

  
Rose shrugged her shoulders. “Hide until he calms down... and then gloat over our victory.”

  
Scorpius gave a snort. “We should have found a more comfortable hiding place.”

  
Rose grumbled, her hand on her wand again. She spun it in a circle, letting the light bounce off the walls. “You have to admit it though, Scorp. Besides the disastrous consequences if we’re caught, it was pretty funny.

  
Scorpius tried, and failed, to hide his smile. “Who knew Louis’ hair could shout such colourful insults.”

  
He watched as Rose’s nose scrunched as she giggled. “Or turn such a lovely shade of green. Face it, the plan worked much better on his hair then it would have on James’. Did you see the way it kept flipping into his mouth? Louis is probably so busy trying to tame it that we could have gone to the kitchens first. Gotten some provisions.”

  
Rose’s fingers were now weaving intricate patterns into the dust. Scorpius wondered what it would feel like to have those same hands dancing on the inside of his arm. “Scorp?”

  
He coughed. “Yes?”

  
“Do you hear that?”

  
Scorpius fumbled to take his wand out of his own pocket. “Hear what?” he asked as Rose started to creep towards the door.

  
She cocked her head to one side. “I think someone is in the hall –“

  
The door burst open, blinding both of them with late afternoon sunlight. Scorpius was just about to send out a jelly-legs jinx when he heard a familiar voice.

  
“Merlin’s beard, it’s just me.”

  
In front of him, he saw Rose’s shoulders sag in relief. “Bloody hell, Al. You should have used the secret knock.”

  
Al leaned against the doorframe, rolling his eyes. “Only Scorp can ever remember those monstrosities.”

  
“I resent that comment,” Scorpius said, pulling him into the closet and shutting the door behind him. “My secret knocks are perfectly reasonable.”

  
Al laughed, hunkering down next to Rose. He was wearing the same tie Rose had burned last week, the yellow and black stripes singed off the end.

  
“What’s Louis doing?” she asked, waving her hands in front of Al’s face. “Is he on the move? Is he looking for us?”

  
Al snickered, batting her hands away. “The last I saw of him he was running around in a panic while his hair shouted fashion advice to a couple of second years. I left soon after that, though. He figured out I made the potion. Looked like he was about to hex me.” Al leaned back, his hands behind his head, as if hiding in dusty broom closets was part of his daily routine. To be fair, with his family and friends, it usually was. “James thought it was hilarious until he realised it was meant for him.”

  
Rose rolled her eyes. “James can be too oblivious for his own good. Aunt Ginny’s right, he can be just like my Dad.”

  
Scorpius leaned his head against the wall, looking down at the two cousins as they bantered back and forth about their family members flaws. Usually he would join in, but something about this broom closet had him on edge. Perhaps it was the way the stones seemed to echo their voices, giving the illusion of being in a larger room. He scratched at his arm, wishing his goose bumps would go down.

  
Below him he could see the top of Rose’s head bob up and down as she listened to Al regale them about the barrage of insults that Louis’ hair had thrown. He was about to go into a particularly nasty comment that involved a blast ended skrewt and a mop bucket when something dawned on Scorpius. “Al,” he asked, gnawing on his bottom lip. “How did you find us?”

  
Al shrugged. “Just because I can never remember your secret knocks doesn’t mean I’m completely clueless. You said that if anything goes wrong we would meet on the fifth floor, by that weird looking statue of a troll.

  
Rose caught on and gave Scorpius a wild look. “Then you didn’t use the marauder’s map?”

  
Al shook his head. “Nah. I gave it to Lily last week so she wouldn’t have to bump into that git Brian Clearwat…Oh.”

  
They looked at each other with wide eyes, before Scorpius jumped up and shouted “colloportus” at the door, locking it with squelch.

  
“Bloody hell. How much time do you think we have before James and Louis find Lily?” Rose asked, running her hands through her hair.

  
Scorpius shook his head. “The last time I saw her was just before I went down to the great hall, in the Slytherin common room. Does James know the password?”

  
Rose shook her head. “No, you know how much James hates the Dungeons. But Louis… Isn’t his new girlfriend a Slytherin?”

  
“You mean that seventh year with the curly hair?” Al asked.

  
“No. The new one. Blond, I think. Sixth year.”

  
Scorpious jumped from foot to foot, his eyes glued to the door. “Does it matter which one?” he asked. “What’s important is that we know for certain Lily will give them the map. She’s still peeved about the giant squid incident. We’re doomed. Absolutely doomed.”

  
Rose put a hand on his shoulder. “Scorp, breath. You’re wearing your ‘this is the end of the world’ face.”

  
Scorpius rolled his eyes at his friends. Al was currently in the corner of the room, rubbing dust off a stone on the floor. Rose was leaning against the wall, her wand tucked behind her ear. To the untrained eye neither seemed too worried that two seventh years were hunting them down with a map that showed their exact location, but Scorpius knew them better then that. He noticed the way Rose kept twirling a strand of hair, her eyes unfocused. Her mouth opened slightly, as if to tell them about some reckless plan, but she closed it with a little shake of her head, frowning. He also noticed the way Al couldn’t keep still. He kept rubbing off the dirt smudged on a corner stone, as if it would reveal the answer to their predicament.

  
They were nervous, and with good reason. Louis was famous for his transfiguration, and James was well practiced in none verbal spells. Together they made a formidable pair. There was a reason why he, Al, and Rose only ever pranked one Weasley family member at a time. If you pulled a joke on more then one, the offended parties often teamed up, leading to full-blown prank wars that could last months.

  
Scorpius gave a long sigh. “Goodbye, friends. It was nice knowing you.”

  
“Merlin’s beard, Scorp,” Rose said, giving him a weak smile. “You can be so dramatic at times.”

  
Scorpius tapped his foot against the stone floor, his eyes still on the door. “They’re your family. They can’t do anything too bad to you, unless they want to get a howler in the mail. I, on the other hand, am fair game. Sometimes being a member of an ex-death eater family can be so inconvenient.”

  
From the corner, Al snorted. “Are you kidding me Scorp? Do you know what my Mum would do if they sent you to the hospital wing? She’d bat-boogy hex the life out of them.” He stuck his wand to the ground and muttered a few words, making the dust fly off the stone and into the air. He sputtered, coughing. “What in the world.”

Rose was behind him in an instant, a spark in her eyes. “Is that writing?” she asked, pointing to the ground.

  
After one last look at the door, Scorpius went over to where Al and Rose were crouching. Rose had pointed her wand right in the middle of the stone, illuminating the carved words in a way that made Scorpious’ hair rise up from his arms. He glanced back at the door one more time, contemplating simply going back out into the sun and dealing with the consequences. But Slytherin’s didn’t get to be afraid of the dark, so he ducked his head closer with a sigh.

 _There is a secret under here. We haven’t been able to figure it out yet. Perhaps you will have more luck._  
_\- W & W_

“Well,” said Al, kneeling back. “That’s not very helpful.”

  
But Rose wasn’t listening to him. Instead, she pulled her wand back and looked at Scorpius, a grin slowly crinkling her eyes.

  
She pointed at the stone, letting the light die from her wand as she said, “Wingardiem leviosa.”

  
Scorpius could hear stone scraping against stone as the block with the writing slowly rose. From beside him Al quickly lit his wand, and the three of them watched as the block was removed to reveal a perfectly square entrance leading underground.

  
“Well,” Al said, peering into the darkness. “This isn’t ominous whatsoever.”

  
“But it has to lead somewhere,” Rose said, letting the stone drop beside the entrance softly. “Tunnels like these always lead somewhere.”

  
Scorpius was about to argue when he heard footsteps outside the door.

  
“Let’s go,” he said, grabbing Rose and Al's hands, before hauling them all down the steps and into the awaiting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I started writing this in the good ol' year of 2014, and have just been adding onto it over the years whenever the mood hits. I thought it was finally time to share this with the world, since it might actually make me finish the thing??? 
> 
> I don't know for sure how long this is going to be, but it will probably end up being 6-8 chapters.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this! Hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
